Die With Me
by Friska Kirana
Summary: Setiap orang terkadang berfikir bahwa hari esok adalah hari biasa sama seperti hari ini, kita hanya perlu melakukan hal biasa yang selalu kita lakukan setiap harinya. Tak pernah sekalipun berfikir mungkin hari esok adalah hari yang akan mengubah hidup seseorang, entah menjadi lebih baik atau menjadi lebih buruk. Main! ChanBaek. YAOI. RNR. sorry for typo


**Die With Me**

By: Friska Kirana

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, But not the character

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Pairing: Chanbaek/BaekYeol, Other

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rated: T

Warning: YAOI, BoyxBoy. Not Fujoshi or Fundashi GET OUT, Plot Pasaran, No bashing, no war, no copas, no plagiat

A/N: FF ini terinsprasi dari salah satu manga one shot dan aku lupa judulnya hahaha itu manga aku baca tahun 2010. Tapi cuman terinspirasi dari gimana hidupnya si cewek doang siih yang lainya aku kembangin sendiri. Fic ini sebelumnya pernah aku post di FB dengan cast JongKey tap GS, karna pas nulis fic ini dulu aku baru banget kenal yaoi dan masih suka baca GS dan ga bisa bikin fic yaoi.

Btw aku baru pertama nulis di ffn dan ini juga account baru account lamanya lupa hahaha

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

Setiap orang terkadang berfikir bahwa hari esok adalah hari biasa sama seperti hari ini, kita hanya perlu melakukan hal biasa yang selalu kita lakukan setiap harinya. Tak pernah sekalipun berfikir mungkin hari esok adalah hari yang akan mengubah hidup seseorang, entah menjadi lebih baik atau menjadi lebih buruk.

Seorang bocah lelaki manis terbangun dari tidurnya dengan senyum bersemangat, mengingat esok adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dasar, memikirkan dia akan mempunyai banyak teman dihari sekolahnya besok membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, sampai teriakan dari sang umma membuat senyuman diwajah manisnya luntur.

"Kau bilang dinas keluar kota hah? Apa yang kau maksud dinas keluar kota adalah tidur dengan sahabatku?" wanita itu berteriak pada seorang lelaki dihadapannya yang hanya menunduk dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"sejak kapan? Katakan padaku sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan wanita ini?" tanyanya masih dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya

"sejak kau mengenalkannya padaku dua tahun yang lalu" pria itu akhirnya angkat bicara, wanita itu membelalakan matanya tak percaya, jawaban dari sang suami membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

Selama itukah suaminya bermain dibelakangnya, dan lebih menyakitkan lagi dengan sahabatnya yang dia selalu percaya selama ini, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar itu bahkan tega menusuknya dari belakang.

"ayo kita bercerai" wanita itu kembali bersuara setelah menenangkan pikirannya "aku dan Baekhyun akan pergi dari rumah ini, terimakasih untuk semuanya, semoga kau bahagia dengannya" wanita itu menatap sang suami dengan dingin tetapi mata indahnya masih setia mengeluarkan air mata

* * *

"Baekhyun-ah dengarkan umma nak, saat disekolah nanti kau boleh berbicara dengan teman sekelasmu, tapi cobalah untuk tidak dekat atau bahkan mencoba bersahabat dengan mereka mengerti?"

"kenapa umma? Bukannya umma dulu bilang Baekhyun harus buat banyak teman?" tanya bocah mungil itu

"itu sebelum umma menyadari semuanya sayang, sekarang umma sudah sadar jadi ingat kata umma jangan mencoba dekat dengan mereka, karena mereka akan menyakitimu suatu saat nanti. Kau sayang umma kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk polos, wanita cantik itu tersenyum "umma juga menyayangimu, maka dari itu umma tak mau kau tersakiti seperti umma saat kau dewasa nanti"

* * *

 _Baekhyun POV_

"Byun, Byun Baekhyun" teriakan Kim saem membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku, "berhenti melamun saat aku sedang menjelaskan, keluarkan catatanmu dan catat yang saya jelaskan"

"ne, maafkan aku saem" aku segera mengeluarkan buku tulisku dan mencatat.

Sebelas tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan selama itu pula aku selalu mengikuti semua keinginan umma untuk tidak dekat dengan teman-teman sekelas, aku hanya berbicara pada mereka jika perlu, saat umma berkata aku harus belajar dengan giat agar tidak bergantung pada orang lain, aku mulai membuat diriku tenggelam setiap harinya dengan buku-buku pelajaran, saat umma berkata jangan mudah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, aku mulai menahan perasaanku agar tidak jatuh cinta. Aku ingin umma bahagia, maka dari itu aku selalu menuruti semua perkataannya, tetapi, aku ingin bercanda atau bermain sepulang sekolah, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta pada seseorang, aku juga ingin merasa bahagia.

 _ **Prologue end**_

A/N

Prolog macam apa ini, jujur udah 5 tahun lebih aku berhenti nulis fic, jadi kalau agak aneh tolong harap dimaklumi, di prolog ini ada dua sudut pandang yang pertama sudut pandang author satu lagi sudut pandang Baekhyun. Tapi untuk cerita kedepannya bakalan pake sudut pandang Baekhyun.

( notes/friska-kirana/ff-jongkeydeath-with-megender-switch/10150748315450147)

By the way itu link ff yang dulu, bukan nyuruh baca sih cuman mau nunjukkin kalau ini ff emang buka copas dari author lain

Saya terima kritik dan saran tapi please no flame okay?

*Hug & Kiss*


End file.
